Crash
by ChineseIsGreek2Me
Summary: OC and AU. A young human teen crash-lands onto an ape-ruled planet resembling our present time. Humans here are endangered and can no longer be found in the wild. Is it even possible to get back when surrounded by such low technology?
1. Background

Authors Note: Well I've had this idea rolling around in my head for quite awhile since I read 'Shock' by zeeharan. 'Shock' was my inspiration and I'm doing my best to stay away from that story (also why I haven't read it in a while). I'll be perfectly fine after I get past the beginning though so no worries... Except for the fact that after a week I still don't have an ending in mind for this story... eek!

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights of the Planet of the Apes whether it be book or the many many movies

The humans originally from Earth were finally able to locate a second planet with nearly identical climates to Earth suitable for human life. Almost 1/8 of the population of Earth left to find a new more healthy life on Soil.

That's truly what they named it. Earth is either Greek or Latin for soil, and since they'd be starting a new life on new ground English had become the universal language for scientists after Latin, it made sense. The ships that arose from Earth to begin the 8 year journey to Soil were huge. They took most of the rare metals from Earth and made what was common scarce. Causing the humans left on Earth to regress technologically and from the frustration of the inability to make advances caused war to break out.

Soil bound humans listened to the news of Earth's increasing chaos. It wasn't real at first, like watching a movie, or reading a book. However, more and more people received news of family, or friends, and maybe both, all being killed, tortured, and worse. The Earthen wars started after many conflicts, countries rubbing other countries the wrong way, races for limited resources, leaders ignoring the increasing needs of their people until rebellions broke out. Soil bound humans were outraged, pride in former nationalities reemerged to rage against another person of former nationality of the country warring against theirs.

As you can imagine people of certain ideas on how to fix the conflict not only on Earth but amongst the to-be colonizers. People had created unofficial groups to stay close to those of the same country. The organization of people before the ships left their berth on Earth, was divided by general areas on Earth to make travel to the ships easier. There were exceptions however to the groupings of countries for larger ones like Russia, China, Canada, and The United States of North America (a country in South America arose dubbing themselves the USA and after disagreement they settled on becoming the USNA and USSouthA because USSA was too close to the former USSR) and a few others. These large countries were permitted to have several ships to carry people exclusively from their country.

Anyway, the ships had been filled with some of the greatest thinkers of our time, so advances in every field soon became an everyday bore before the Earthen wars, and communication about ideas and inventions flowed effortlessly amongst each of the ships. When conflict within and between ships broke out, a peace treaty was formed to keep all temporarily calm as negotiations between groups by representatives, in controlled environments took place. These were to keep everyone from causing war and to try and find a more stable peace agreement until the ships arrived on Soil.

Long story short, underground manipulations, spies, etc. led to mutinies and war between the ships. Of course the ships that contained people of one country became the driving powers in this war. At this point two years had passed, and the new ship conflicts caused travel to slow incredibly. At one point we stayed near a red giant for almost twelve months. Resources to keep the war going and ship populations alive and content were attained in gas clouds, meteorites, comets, etc. so our war was easy on us resource wise.

I was from an African ship. What was once a third world country advanced itself and extended its boarders into most of north Africa. In honor of the three gold kingdoms in the west of north Africa this new superpower country named itself Ghanamal-Hai. Thus the ship I lived on consisted entirely of Ghanamal-Hais. Of course that has now changed as you most likely know.

"Is this true?"

"Yes."

"..."

"What? What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing, it's just hard for me to believe that such a primitive species, uh, I mean to us, our world, universe, dimension, uh, could have advanced so far... Have you still no clue as to the classification between here and where you came from?"

"No I haven't had enough time to actually think everything through, nor have I had a chance to use any of the equipment on my ship or here, so I'm sure of nothing right now.

"I'm going to turn in now, it's getting late by my clock and I don't want too much jet-lag when I have to give private interviews to the press. If you want to ask anything more either ask now or tomorrow after I get up in the middle of the after noon."

"No. I'll see you tomorrow then, Uhuru."


	2. wakeup

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights on The Planet Of the Apes, but I do own my own original characters.

Authors Note: I forgot to put this part into my last chapter, I am the one formerly known as Goopy Goo. I no longer go under an anonymous name, nay, I can now sign my reviews with an account name (yayz fo' me). So I hope you will read whatever stories I come up with or I'll....or I'll............. I won't give you a chocolate chocolate chip cookie (for those of you who don't know, I did not put an extra 'chocolate' in that by mistake, but there is a type of cookie that has chocolate chips, and has chocolate mixed in with the cookie batter, very yummy)... begins to drool thinking about delicious cookies Ahem, anyway I hope you will enjoy my story, I still have no end, but enjoy thinking up ways to make this world as enriched with detail as I possibly can, you can make suggestions for anything, even an ending. I'll do my best not to take an ending given to me straight from a review, but if I like it I will roll it around in my head until I've changed it, but I will give you credit if you give me fuel for thought... unless I forget.

P.S. I didn't have time to go through the whole story and check the grammar, but please point out what I have wrong so that I may correct it in a later edit if you can.

(((Wake Up)))–Chapter 2–(((Wake Up)))

When I regained consciousness the first thing I saw was a small pool of blood collecting at the bottom of the cracked curved vision plate of my helmet. Not the wake up call I was used to.

My body was kept up straight by my seat belt and my helmet was still connected to the back of the seat. I looked at the controls. The main engine was wrecked but from what the computer indicated it was repairable, the crash had cracked one of the oxygen tanks and it was half empty, life support was still fine however, which was a good sign. I entered a code into the emergency computer, slightly to the right, that had emerged probably the second after the crash and a small sphere with hexagons on it flew up in front of me. It looked like an old fashioned soccer ball but their weren't octagons between the hexagons. It rose a bit to where my head was then began to rapidly fling itself through the air left to right, left to right constantly with one hexagonal plate turned up to reveal a small camera-like device within the ball. It moved slowly down, flinging itself seemingly wildly, without coordination but still able to stop two millimeters away from the side of the cockpit wall. In about the length of thirty seconds, it was done. The emergency computer screen read,

'_Full Anatomy Scanned_

_Damage Report:_

_Short Shallow Cut on Head_

_Treatment:_

_None'_

Head? How'd that happen... perhaps there had been a defective piece in my helmet, I'd fix it later, but at least I knew where the blood in my helmet had come from.

I looked up at the window above me, and stopped. My cockpit, like most, is held within the ship. The pit is spherical with one window directly above the pilot's seat. There is a thick film covering the inside of the domed window to keep all harmful ultraviolet rays from damaging the aviator. Five, soft, flat screens sat untouched, embedded in the control board glowed with damage reports and measurements. The main engine seemed demolished, the right wing was torn off half way, all the cabling, wiring, and weaponry in that wing had been damaged or destroyed, the left wing was completely gone, the front end of the ship had been smashed in damaging communication beyond repair, and the force field around the canon that hung beneath the ship had remained stable throughout the whole ordeal leaving the large gun entirely intact. What surprised me was that the last system that was listed as destroyed was the lighting.

Lighting?' I thought, 'but I can see fine.' Perhaps I was near a sun, heck, for all I knew I was on a meteor headed straight for a sun, because I had absolutely no clue where I was. So I looked up to try decipher what the environment was. What I saw shocked me. I just froze and stared wide eyed before I moved again. Looking back down I brought up a window on one of the screens for environment, samples and measurements had been taken while I was unconscious so I didn't have to wait for a result.

'_Non-toxic,_

_Breathable'_

It couldn't be possible, it was just a similar atmosphere. If I this was where I was thinking, then there was the possibility that I may never be able to contact home for assistance, and never be able to return. But I had to make sure.

I unbuckled myself and disengaged the lock of my helmet from the back of the seat. Standing up so my head was in the domed bubble of the cockpit window, my eyes widened, and my heart sank to the bottom of my rib cage.

Trees, brown trees, yellow grass, and a sidewalk. I sat back down.

What could I do? Earth was in turmoil, every country literally at war. Upon hearing about the megaship wars that had stemmed from controversy over the Earth war even more conflicts developed, and hate against the moving colonies erupted in some of the warring countries that had nearly lost all natural resources in the development of the megaships. I couldn't be in a worse situation.

I heard tires screech, the first time in my life I heard tires that weren't in historical documentaries. When the ships left Earth, some of the less developed countries were technologically in the state that the USNA was in the early 2000's. I couldn't remember any countries like this that might be friendly so all I could do was sit.

"You're surrounded! Surrender yourself peacefully and we won't shoot." 'Peacefully' was probably bait, but what else could I do? Sitting and waiting would get me nowhere, I had been testing this ship on it's first run, which was why there wasn't any emergency food, so how could I choose? It was possible that I could make communication devices that might have a slight chance of reaching the megaships, but it was impossible to do such a thing in here. At least I had a chance if I came out.

I stood up, and vocally commanded the ship's computer to open the cockpit window. With a quick 'pfft,' the air pressure between the cockpit and outside world equalized, clogging my ears until I thought they would pop, but the window opened on its hinge only about 20°. I hopped and grabbed onto the ridge of the opening, giving myself extra support by standing on the arm rests of my seat as I pushed the dome vertical.

Having walked over every inch of the small and powerful fighter ship I knew the surface I would clamber onto. I closed my eyes, jumped and pulled myself onto the top of the ship. At least with my eyes closed I wouldn't be able to see the guns aimed at me for the kill. I stood up and waited for gunshots, nothing. I heard some rustling, so I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped. From my right I heard a quick 'tzsut' as something hit my neck. In reaction I whipped my hand up, pulled it out, and brought it infront of my face. A needle, and bright gaudy feathers. I'd been hit with a tranquilizer dart.

The dart dropped from my hand as the dented, dust covered, red metal came up to meet me.


End file.
